Promiscuous boy
by Teffy.Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto solo quería olvidarse de lo que paso esa noche y empezar a vivir un poco de aventura. Si eso incluía desquitarse y olvidarse de su antiguo prometido era todavía mejor. Songfic


**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

La canción de promiscuous girl es de Nelly Furtado.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras. Es un songfic basado en la canción de promiscuous girl de Nelly Furtado que podrían escuchar a la vez que lo leen para entrar más en contexto. Tiene OCC y está ubicado en un Universo Alterno (UA) además de contener palabras altisonantes.

* * *

**PROMISCUOUS BOY**

No lo podía creer, ¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?! - Eran los pensamientos que corrían por la mente de Naruto mientras se alejaba con pasos acelerados y una fuerte opresión en su pecho del hotel en donde se encontraban el maldito de su prometido, bueno... ex-prometido, revolcándose con una zorra que se le había cruzado en su camino seguramente.

¡Maldita la hora en que había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha! Digo, ¡Estaban a una semana de casarse! y el muy bastardo se revolcaba con alguien. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no le gustaba la mirada que Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían desde hace tiempo... A lo mejor el rubio había estado muy ocupado viviendo en su mundo de fantasía para no darse cuenta de que el Uchiha lo estaba engañando desde hace unos años. Sabía que mezclar trabajo con amor no era bueno, pero Sasuke era su agente y después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos no pudo evitar enamorarse del pelinegro.

¡Ha! Ya se arrepentirá de haber dejado ir al único y maravilloso Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, en esos momentos el rubio ya tenía una sonrisa pretenciosa en su bello rostro, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era un supermodelo reconocido internacionalmente, los pretendientes le sobraban y no iba a estar llorando por un bastardo que decidió que era muy poca cosa para él, mejor aun, le ahorraba la molestia al Uzumaki de un futuro divorcio el haberlo encontrado así.

Naruto caminó hacia el club más exclusivo de Suna que se encontraba justamente enfrente del hotel en donde descubrió a su infiel prometido. Sólo bastó una sonrisa al cadenero para que éste lo dejara pasar sin problemas directamente a la zona V.I.P.. Una vez ahí se acercó directamente a la barra para empezar a coquetear con el, muy guapo, bartender.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - preguntó inmediatamente dicho bartender que era alto, blanco, de largo y sedoso cabello negro amarrado, al parecer, en una coleta baja y unas muy sexys ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Deseo un muy rico orgasmo - contestó Naru, en doble sentido, moviendo las pestañas coquetamente.

_[N:] Am I throwing you off?_

_Nope_

_[N:] Didn't think so_

Con un seco "aquí tienes" el bartender le dio su trago y se alejó para atender a otros clientes. Naru no lo podía creer, o sea, ¿Quién podía ignorarlo así de fácil? Malditos bastardos de cabello negro... Bueno, no importaba, la noche era joven y el club estaba a reventar. Naru sintió su sonrisa crecer cuando un sexy pelirrojo con kanji de amor tatuado en la frente llego y le invitó un trago. Necesitaba sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza.

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't have to play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

Itachi observó al rubio levantarse para ir a la mesa del pelirrojo a seguir conversando, lastima... Esperaba que se quedara un poco más ahí, le llamo mucho la atención aquel rubio tan antojable, pero no sabía bien que decirle, además de que se encontraban a reventar y no podía dejar a los clientes colgados.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba platicando de lo lindo con Gaara, lo serio no le quitaba lo guapo. Después de "unos cuantos tragos" el pelirrojo lo invitó a bailar y el aceptó gustoso. Se sentía tan bien bailando bajo los efectos del alcohol, lo ayudaban a olvidar a Sasuke. El pelirrojo se pegaba sugestivamente a Naruto y sin saber cuándo o cómo se comenzaron a besar, eso sólo duró un rato ya que, al parecer, Gaara era alguien importante en la ciudad y tenía que irse temprano para ir a trabajar mañana. Dicho pelirrojo se despidió con un largo y húmedo beso de Naruto no sin antes dejarle su tarjeta y haciéndole prometer que se verían pronto.

-¡Jajajajaja! Que bien me la estoy pasando aquí, ni siquiera tengo en la mente al estúpido ese, sabes es como si no existiera, pero necesito olvidarlo más así que sírveme un par de tequilas dobles por favor - le decía Naruto al bartender con una voz que se podía escuchar que se encontraba un poco pasado de copas. Itachi sólo suspiró sirviéndole al rubio lo que pedía y echándole un ojo por si alguien quería aprovecharse de su estado.

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

Naruto recibió su trago y se le quedó viendo a Itachi fijamente - sabes, te me haces familiar, te pareces mucho a ese teme, hasta podría jurar que son familia, pero que yo sepa sólo tiene un hermano con el que no habla y dicho hermano vive en Amegakure, así que no podrías ser tú - concluyó finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano al desconocido. - Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, por cierto -

_[N:] You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

- Hmp, soy Itachi - contestó el bartender estrechando la mano de Naruto.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

-y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto? - preguntó Itachi con verdadera curiosidad.

-Verás Ita-chan, como es obvio que forma parte de tu conocimiento, soy un modelo muy reconocido; estaba en Konoha acabando con la última sesión de fotos que tenía programada para antes de mi boda y tuve la suerte, aunque en este momento lo considero desgracia, de que acabáramos antes y, debido a eso, se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de sorprender a mi agente/prometido viniendo a Suna en donde estaba "cerrando unos tratos para la siguiente campaña" y entrando al hotel me di cuenta de como "cerraba los tratos" y no me gusto para nada por lo que he decidido despedirlo y cancelar el compromiso.

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

-¿A qué tratos te refieres Naruto-kun? - Itachi ya sabía a que se refería, pero quería corroborarlo para poder ir libremente a la caza de esa deliciosa presa.

-Me refiero Ita-chan a que el muy bastardo me estaba engañando, ¡¿Contento?!, el imbécil pensó que se iba a salir con la suya pero no, a mi nadie me engaña y me quedo con los brazos cruzados. Por eso decidí salir a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida y aquí estoy.

_[N:] You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

-Y dime Naru-chan, ¿Buscas el mismo tipo de diversión que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte? - Ahora si que Itachi estaba coqueteando libremente.

-No sé Ita-chan te ves algo ocupado- arremetió Naru con una sonrisa zorruna - Y ese chico de la esquina de la barra no ha dejado de verme desde que llegó y se ve muy libre así que, con tu permiso, platicamos al rato.

_[Chorus]_

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

Naruto se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la pista bailando sensualmente con un pelinegro de cabello corto y ojos negros. Debía admitir que ese muchacho si que se movía bien y al parecer con esas copas de más se había borrado todo rastro de vergüenza en Naru quien, al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando porque, aunque bailaba con alguien más, le regresó la mirada intensamente a la vez que se lamía los labios e Itachi, siendo humano, no pudo evitar excitarse ante esto.

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

-Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, si me sigues mirando, no podré cojer esta noche - finalizó Naru con una sonrisa traviesa viendo a Itachi. -En serio 'tachi, pareces un novio celoso, o al menos eso piensan los demás y por eso no se me acercan - el rubio hizo un mohín con su boca, "un muy bonito mohín" pensó Itachi.

_[Verse]_

_[N:] Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

-No sé a que te refieres Naru-chan - contestó Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca.

-¡Hum! Pues como parece que no dejarás de verme me veré obligado a sentarme aquí en la barra contigo y embriagarme hasta que me tengan que sacar arrastrando porque ya nadie se quiere acercar a mi.

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

Era casi imposible dejar de ver a semejante hermosura, Itachi no se sentía para nada culpable de que nadie se acercara a él. ¡Mucho mejor así!

_[N:] I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

-¿Al menos beberás conmigo?, no me quiero sentir como un perdedor sentado en la barra de un bar bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia a causa de su intento de amor fallido-

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun, solo que no sé si deberías seguir bebiendo-

_They call me Thomas_

_last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

-'Tachi, te apuesto a que resisto más tiempo que tú, soy muy "aguantador"

-Hmp, Naru, a mi me llaman Thomas Crown porque me encantan los retos..., sólo que no es sano para ti...

_[N:] I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

-Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sólo, ya estoy grandecito, ¿sabes?-

_I want you on my team_

-Si, pero no me gusta la manera tan descarada en que te ven los demás con ojos deseosos cuando tú sólo eres mío...

_[N:] So does everybody else._

-Yo no soy de nadie Ita-chan, ¿Qué no ves que todos quieren ser míos?- mientras decía esto el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente sobre la barra. Itachi cerró los ojos y se quedó esperando. Cuando los abrió vio a Uzumaki bebiendo tranquilamente su vaso, ¿Qué número era?, aproximadamente el 17 del día. Ese pequeño si que tenía el ego muy grande y los pantalones muy puestos para dejarlo así.

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

-Y, ¿Tienes dónde quedarte Naruto-kun?

_[N:] What kind of girl do you take me for?_

-Lugares me sobran Ita-chan, sin embargo no soy ese tipo de chico. No sé que pienses de mi, yo sólo me divierto inocentemente- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo al mayor y procediendo a levantarse de su lugar para ir a seguir bailando.

_[Chorus]_

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

-Naru-chan, deja de jugar conmigo-

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean_

-¿Por qué dices eso Itachi?, yo no estoy jugando contigo-

_Wait! I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

-Creo que eres muy interesante, y me agradaría conocerte más _a fondo..._

_I can see you with nothing on_

_feeling on me before you bring that on_

_-_Jejeje, a mi también me gustaría Itachi, ¿A qué hora sales por el pan?*-

_Bring that on_

_[N:] You know what I mean_

-De hecho, ya estoy libre, cuando quieras nos podemos ir a otro lugar más privado-

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

-Ita, no quiero que pienses que soy un fácil, creo que ya estoy diciendo puras incoherencias-

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

-Claro que no pienso eso de ti Naru, te me haces muy inocente y quiero salvarte de todos los que te lastimaron y de los que te miran lujuriosamente. No te encuentras precisamente en las mejores condiciones...

_It's OK, it's alright_

_I got something that you gonna like_

-Jajajaja, no sé por qué dices eso Itachi, yo me encuentro perfectamente bien- al momento en que Naruto intentó levantarse de la barra se fue de boca, no podía evitar pensar que en su estado no lo iba a sentir así que sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos pero el golpe nunca llego ya que Itachi lo tenía bien agarrado por la cintura.

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve a donde te estás quedando-

-Yo..., yo no tengo donde quedarme porque mi ex-prometido decidió ponerme el cuerno** y no pienso volver ahí- declaró Naruto con tristeza

_[Chorus]_

_Promiscuous Girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And its you that I want_

A Itachi le llenó de ternura la cara del rubio, no podía dejarlo solo así que decidió llevarlo con el a su departamento. Lo subió a su coche de lujo negro con ventanas blindadas y polarizadas y condujo en dirección a la parte más rica de Suna en donde se localizaba dicho departamento. Llegó y estacionó el carro para ir al asiento del copiloto y bajar cargando a Naruto en posición de Novia***.

Entró, dejó a Naruto acostado en la cama del cuarto de visitas y fue por un pijama que le pudiera prestar al rubio. Cuando regresó al cuarto encontró al chico echo un ovillo y llorando, al parecer el romper el compromiso le dolía más de lo que quería demostrar.

_[N:] Promiscuous Boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy_

_The way you're making me wait_

Itachi procedió a desvestir a Naruto para ponerle la pijama y esto causó que se despertara.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Itachi?-

-Aquí estoy Naruto-

-¿Qué haces 'Tachi?- contestó Naru un poco más contento

-Solo te ayudo a ponerte la pijama par que duermas a gusto-

-¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo Ita-chan?- preguntó Naruto con un semblante triste

_Promiscuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

-No me quiero aprovechar de tu estado Naru, de verdad me interesas- contestó Itachi con una sonrisa franca.

-Yo no dije que quisiera acostarme contigo Ita-chan, solo quiero dormir, que me abraces, necesito sentir que alguien me ama...-

Lo último que salió de la boca de Naruto entristeció a Itachi, es cierto que no se hablaba con su outouto, sin embargo, podía observar que era muy cruel y despiadado así como para hacerle mal a ese niño tan dulce. Al principio pensó que el rubio era algo, diferente..., pero conforme avanzó la noche y supo las verdaderas razones por las que estaba actuando así eran muy diferentes a lo que él pensaba.

_[N:] Promiscuous Boy_

_We're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

-Ven aquí Naruto- Itachi cargó a Naruto hasta su cuarto y lo depositó con delicadeza en la cama. Una vez que cubrió a Naru con las cobijas se arregló para dormir y fue a acostarse a su lado. El rubio se acercó a Itachi y éste lo abrazó brindándole el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Con un último beso en la cabeza del pequeño apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente el rubio despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y poco a poco le llegaron recuerdos de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

-¿Eh?- Naruto volteó confundido en dirección a donde provenía esa voz.

-Ten, estoy seguro de que las necesitas- Naru recibió las píldoras y el vaso de agua que el pelinegro le daba y procedió a tomárselas.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-¡Wow!, no sabía que se podía ganar tanto dinero de bartender- exclamó Naruto emocionado mientras veía el departamento de Itachi.

-Jejeje, no se puede Naruto-kun, es sólo que yo no soy el bartender de ese lugar, soy el dueño. Es uno de mis tantas empresas.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas ahí?-

-Verás, había ido para relajarme un rato pero mientras estaba ahí el bartender tuvo un pequeño accidente así que fue al hospital y, como no había reemplazo, me puse a atender.-

-¡Ah!, eso lo explica todo. Por cierto, perdón por todas las molestias que te he causado-

-No fueron ningunas molestias Naru-chan, de verdad me interesas y estoy dispuesto a que nos conozcamos más a fondo si tú quieres, por supuesto-

-¡Me encantaría 'Tachi!- exclamó un emocionado Naruto que se aventó a brazos de Itachi. - Ups, perdón, es que me emociono mucho.

Itachi lo recibió en sus brazos -Me encanta que te emociones Naru- y lo beso.

-Creo que a pesar de que ayer fue el peor día de mi vida, este día será el mejor de todos-

**FIN**

* * *

*¿A qué hora sales por el pan? = Es una expresión utilizada en México para referirse a qué hora puede pasar por él o decirle a algún desconocido/conocido que es muy bien parecido.

**Poner el cuerno = Engañar

***Posición de novia = Cuando se acaban de casar y cargan a la novia entrando a su casa.

Bueno, pues es un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió cuando venía de regreso a mi casa y, a pesar de que se que no es muy bueno, no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza y necesitaba subirlo.

Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios que son muy apreciados.

¡Que tengan un bonito día!


End file.
